1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting diode display device wherein red, green and blue sub-pixels are arranged in a novel manner.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology related to display panels, the requirements for image fineness of display panels are more and more demanding, and this drives almost all dealers to advance their existing display panels. Particularly, the growth of 4K2K panels and hand-held display devices with high PPI (pixels per inch) resolution, such as mobile phones, tablets, etc., further confirms the trend in the panel industry toward even higher resolution, which means more pixels have to be packed into a unit area.
Organic light-emitting diode display devices have been popular in various electronic devices having a display screen, such as displays, mobile phones, laptops, video cameras, still cameras, music players, mobile navigators, TV sets and so on.
For making an organic light-emitting diode display device capable of emitting red light, green light and blue light, organic materials associated with different light colors are deposited on a substrate through evaporation. In such an evaporation process, a metal mask is used to comprise sub-pixels of different colors, and a fine metal mask (FMM) is particularly critical to evaporation for making display devices of high PPI resolution. However, manufacturing of a fine metal mask can be costly, and is a factor having key impact on the overall manufacturing costs of organic light-emitting diode display devices.
Apart from the above, in an organic light-emitting diode display device capable of emitting red light, green light and blue light, the organic material responsible for blue light has relatively low luminous efficiency and short service life, and this degrades the overall display quality of the organic light-emitting diode display device.
in view of this, there is a need for a novel organic light-emitting diode display device that requires less manufacturing costs and provides better display quality as desired by consumers.